Businesses nowadays interact with customers and prospective customers using a variety of communication channels, such as via wired or wireless telephone networks, the Internet, interactive television systems, and in-person at brick-and-mortar stores. Although each communication channel can be somewhat successful by itself in reaching any particular customer, there exists information inefficiencies when a customer interacts with the businesses across more than one of the communication channels. For example, if a potential customer is using a telephone system to enquire about the products or services of a business, but does not complete a transaction, the business is rarely able to re-engage with the customer. Although the business would like to target the potential customer with advertising in the hopes of completing a sale, there is no convenient mechanism to do so. The business may call the potential customer back, but such an approach is considered intrusive and off-putting by many customers. At best, the business must hope that the customer randomly stumbles across advertising associated with the business, or is sufficiently motivated to call or visit the business again in the future. The ability to leverage the fact that the consumer used a phone to contact the business is typically lost.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that can take into consideration a consumer's engagement with a business via the phone and apply that information when determining which users to target for a marketing campaign conducted across a second communication channel, such as via online advertising.